Moments
by nanu107
Summary: Based on Chapter 13 of the series.  Snippets of particular moments of this series.  From Baek Seung Jo's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Moments  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

The idea formed so quickly in his mind his body was carrying out the deed before he had a chance to react psychologically; tough emotionally he was thrilled. The problem, you see, with a mind so full of itself, so intelligent and so possessive was that once one side decided to do something that pleased his body, mind and soul there was just no stopping the rest of slowly wheeling his thoughts into reality. Like right now.

He circled the bench staring at the sleeping woman (woman! Could anyone believe that?) with a smile and considered quickly yet carefully the course of action. His steps were quiet and although she was in cloud nine as he tried not to wake her, he was very careful not to bring her drown from it. This was a mission based in precision; if anything should fail the only way out was dead by murder or suicide and knowing him there was no suicide happening tonight. Her RMP wasn't as quick as he would like, he noticed, finally sitting by her and leaning forward to take a good look at her; what meant two things: instead of cloud nine she was in cloud four, and she would probably feel this and blame it on dreams. Leave it to such a silly girl to explain things so easily.

His hand found her knee, but the ghost caresses he left there were intentionally soft, but meaningful. His other arm dropped over the back of the bench, right behind her shoulders, to keep him steady as the plan unfolded, and once her breathing continued steady and uninterrupted by his presence he dove in…

The softness of her lips amused him to no end, it was why the idea had first triggered this stolen moment, the reason why he loved to tease her and watch her pout, and he'd denied himself for so long. As it was expected, because of her dreaming state, there was no answer and the root of disappointed dug deep into him, disrupting something that was seeding inside of him. Maybe it was pain, this that he felt, maybe something else he was yet to identify, either way he pressed his lips a bit tighter this time, just to savor the moment… There were probably the only kisses he might share with her; quiet stolen kisses that she wasn't even aware they shared. And what he felt then was pain, enough to make him pull away slowly, watching her momentarily to make sure she was still asleep, and eyes lowered; only slightly. He wasn't the sweetest of men, or the most caring, but this woman, this careless, dumb, senseless woman had activated all his senses, she'd offered to wake up that part of him that had been bothersome when found, and even found it and released it to show him how to play with her (while even cruel and sadistic)…

He turned, Oh! What's this? A silent watcher? Smiling at his younger brother, he placed his finger over his lips, signifying silence, and his brother was not as dimwitted as O Ha Ni, he would keep his secret. So he stood and walked back to the hotel. He smiled, like a fool, realizing that if there had been a witness this had been no dream at all.

This had happened, and this was real; what served as balm for his aching heart.

_But why did it matter anyway?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Messy Moments  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

The idea of jealousy sneaking into his system because of that elvis-wanna-be-punk was so ridiculous he would have a nice stay at the nearest psiquiatric ward to whoever suggested it. Yet here he was throwing a personal tantrum because he was jealous. What is a personal tantrum you ask? Well he was a very organized man and after having heard from her friends about HaNiA's whereabouts his mind refused to provide the information for folding clothes, or to allow his body to place things on their respective pockets, or to blind his sight enough to not distinguish shoes from a tennis racket. He just threw in everything he found into his bag, making it large and uncomfortable to carry, brain rejecting all logical thought while a particular thought continued to go round and round, always adding something as it went by.

_She is mine._

_She is mine and she's with that punk._

_She is mine and she's with that punk and she might marry him._

_She is mine and she's with that punk and she might marry him but she's mine._

He took that moment to stop the words from going round and threw them into the metaphorical recycling bin inside his head, there didn't seem to be many coherent thoughts in his head at the moment, and panting (when had he started doing so?) he took hold of the bar the hangers were placed, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He pictured them sitting by the tall bar in her father's restaurant, then turning to each other and while the woman was trying to say something (probably stupid) the punk would lean down and kiss her. The punk will claim her plump lips…

The bar inside the locker was ripped off, and the sound of it made him wake up. He groaned and allowed the bar to drop, he looked around and finding the nearest bench sat down. In jealousy attacks one had to be really calm and consider one's feelings, once they were cleared the attack would subside and the matter could be easily resolved. Unless you were so angry you were seeing red and blue and wanted nothing more than to kill someone for touching what was yours.

Taking a deep breath, what did nothing to calm him down because it only fanned the metaphorical fire within him, he cleared enough his mind to consider two things: he had HeRa to consider and marry, because of the deal, and he wasn't evn sure if O HaNi liked the punk. He had to find out if she did.

Quickly finishing his packing procedures and with a new mission in mind, he walked quickly to the car, pretty much ignoring everything and everyone around him. His imagination continued bombarding him with images of those two; them kissing, them holding hands, them marrying even after he'd asked her not to… He slammed his hand into the steering whell when that one hit, and the pain kept the images from coming for a little while.

After getting home, he decided to take a codl shower to calm down before storming itno her room to find any leads (there had to be something) that would let him know who she liked now. When he came out the rain that had been announced was pouring thickly, and he stopped for a moment to look outside the balcony.

That dumb Oh Ha Ni probably didn't even had an umbrella with her. Thunder hit loudly and he was oddly aware of her fear for thunder, because she'd whimper anywhere she sat when one would hit, and sometimes when alone in her room she would cry herself to sleep in such nights. He scowlded and dressed quickly, grabbed the large umbrella in his closet and hurried downstairs.

"Baek Seung Jo!" Where are you going in this weather?" Cried his mother, but he was so far gone in his own little thoughts he registered later, much later, when he was sitting under the side of a store, where rain coudlnt' touch him but was ever present. He stared at the trails the rain created while waiting and for once he wasn't as jealous as before, just… Udnerstanding what he had to do; he would marry He Ra is she'd accepted the proposal. Why not? Wouldn't it serve as perfect payback? But was it about getting payback or getting things right? He turned and saw her walkingup towards him, she had just noticed him and her eyes were full of surprise, so he stood turning to her.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

He didn't look as well as he thought she would, and his mind clicked. What are you thinking Baek Seung Jo?

"What do you think? Where's your umbrella? I knew for sure you din't bring one."

"Then you were waiting for me?" Turning from her, he opened the umbrella and waited.

_She was quick to join my side._


	3. Chapter 3

**Rainy Moments  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

She wasn't trying to make him jealous, that he knew.

She was only trying to be strong and leave four years of caring for him behind.

She was trying so blindly to be strong that she wasn't aware she was been strong… against the wrong person. He tried to ignore her, as they walked up hill, talking about how much she wanted to help the punk work at the restaurant, talking nonsense of how she would leave her studies and join the punk and her father working full time at the restaurant. "_I'm moving out of your house_" the words continued to drive spikes through his head and it made it hurt with anger.

He couldn't take it anymore so he just turned to her, look staring into her eyes: "Do you like him, Bong Jung Go?"

"Sure, yes. He'd liked me for four years." It took her a second to answer, and he could see the pain riding through her features, he wasn't blind; he was just angry. He swore he could see red for a second.

"So someone says he likes you and you like him right back?" It was such a stupid thing to say, leave it to Ha Ni to say something so full of stupidity. This woman was such a pain in the neck! Why was he even bothering?

"Why? Can't I? I'm tired of this one side love. I want someone who likes me, so I like Jung Go." The thought flared red flags all over, his sight focused solely on her, and for a second he thought of stopping all this nonsense with some cruelty, that usually got her going; or it opened a door for him to escape. But only the truth could slip past his lips, and he put emphasis in the words he said next because they were the truth and she needed to comprehend what they were talking about here (even when he was slightly loss himself).

"It's me. You like me." He stared at her with anger and something else he couldn't quite place, not jealously because this wasn't jealousy. What was it? "Besides me you mustn't like anyone else."

"What do you mean? Why so confident?" Why so…? Stupid woman!

"Isn't it so?"

"Yes! I like you! But what good is it? You never take me seriously, someone like me…" He wasn't sure how or why he let go of the umbrella, he could have done this without using his hands. He wasn't sure why but the rain felt refreshing against his skin, even more so sweet against hers. He tasted rain, tears and so many other things HaNi could only offer. Her lips were unwilling at first but they gave up everything as he pressed further, his thumb caressing her cheek and… This was his: Ha Ni was his, these lips were his, this moment and this rain were his. No one would take this away from him and she would understand it with this kiss came hell or high water. She wasn't moving her hands, she wasn't moving at all just concentrated in this kiss as much as he was and in this matter, when their lips were pressed to each other, they were similar.

And that was saying something.

Wet and cold he parted; wet because of the rain, cold because her lips held all warmth, he regretted pulling away, but he had to speak his mind.

"Besides me, you mustn't like anyone else." She wasn't looking at him, but her nod made clear she understood.

"Yes." Still not looking up, she continued. "It's the second time."

"What is?"

"Kiss."

"It's the third time, but forget it, you don't have to count any more."

_Now to figure out how to not let you move._


End file.
